


Under the radar

by Angie_leena



Series: Murphamy week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, Murphamy Week, cop/delinquent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: My contribution for Murphy week cop/delinquent. I really wanted to contribute so I hope it's maybe halfway decent. more Gen or pre slah than anything else.Bellamy saw him every once in a while. Always in trouble and always surrounded by cops. But no matter how many bruises the kid was sporting,those eyes and those lips were always perfect to look at.





	Under the radar

“ who's the kid?” Bellamy asked after watching his partner break up a small shoving match outside the coffee shop he was in. The kid in question was walking away. Slim build with a pale complexion but with hair long enough he couldn't get a good look at his face.“ ha yeah he's not a kid” Miller scoffed. He shuffled nervously on his feet before reaching for his coffee. Bellamy watched him a little confused at his reaction, but not willing to press any further. He was new to town. Even newer on the force.

When his sister decided to stay in Polis where she had gone to college instead of coming home to Arcadia Bellamy had decided to follow. With his mom dead and Octavia not coming back there was nothing keeping him there. 

PPD was much better run than his precinct in Arcadia and Captain Kane was a fair man who made sure Bellamy was welcome. His CO Lexa had paired him with Miller a month ago and so far everything was good. So far.

The next time Bellamy saw him was actually in the station. The red shoulders of the jacket distinctive enough for him to notice. He kept his head down hair still hanging in his face but from Bellamy vantage point he had a good look at his profile. Nose broken maybe one too many times. High cheekbones. Full red lips. Bellamy watched him slip his cuffs but keep his hands behind his back. Curious he just watched and after 5 minutes of nothing he figured the kid wasn't going to cause any trouble and went back to booking the girl he had picked up earlier for hooking. 

When a Clarke and Raven came in, each leading a perp easy twice their size he almost didn't notice. They were both more than capable of handling themselves. When the yelling started he assumed one of them had tried to get away. Looking up though he saw the kid struggling with two beat cops. For such a scrawny build he was definitely holding his own even with his hands cuffed behind him. Bellamy frowned. He knew he had seen the kid out of the cuffs so why put them back on before starting a brawl in a police station? That thought was cut short by Lexa showing off some very impressive moves and pinning him to the floor. 

Had Bellamy not been watching the kids hands he would have missed the way she held them a little too friendly for the situation. Had Bellamy not been watching he would have missed the kid tossing his hair out of his face and looking directly at him with the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen.

The kid continued to show up. Sometimes in a holding cell overnight with Captain kane showing up to handle his paperwork. Sometimes on the street with a pat down from Miller, or Clark, or even Raven lasting a little too long with too much talking involved. Every time was the same. Long hair obscuring his face. Anything he could see was usually bloody or bruised. Black eyes never taking away from the breathtaking color. Split lips that made them that much more enticing. Bruises blooming across his pale, pale skin made Bellamy want to touch. After the first couple of times Bellamy tried to get closer and was abruptly brought short by someone needing him he stopped trying. 

The kid avoided his gaze and his partners wouldn't tell him anything about him more than that he was just another punk off the streets.

But after a year with them he knew Kane never stayed after 7 in the office unless the kid was going to be hauled in. He knew Raven didn't leave anyone with their hands cuffed in front of them unless it was him. Knew that Clarke kept a med kit in her cruiser she only ever used on him. Miller only ever laughed after some interaction with him. Bellamy learned not to get to close or the kid would bolt and the people he worked with would look at him like he kicked their puppy. 

So he learned to roll with it. No need to make waves over some career criminal who was probably going to wind up in prison soon no matter how pretty he was or how many nights Bellamy spent wondering about him.

October rolled around and the weather got colder before Bellamy noticed it had been a while since the kid popped up. Not that he was counting. He mentioned it to Miller who smiled and told him not to worry about it before changing the subject. 

The next week Lexa called him into her office. 

To meet his new partner. 

“His assignment just ended and we want him back home. Miller says your easy to work with. I want you partnered with John for the foreseeable future.” 

Confusion sat heavy as Bellamy tried to figure out if he had done something wrong with Miller that he wanted him working with someone else. He barely noticed the door open behind him. 

“ your late” said Lexa

“ s’ been awhile since I've had to actually be anywhere on time boss. Think maybe you can make an exception.” 

Bellamy turned in his seat to look at the newcomer and froze. 

It was the kid. Clean face for the first time since he saw him almost two years ago. Hair cut showing off his angular face. Light five o'clock shadow making him look years older and the smirk on his face made Bellamy stupid looking at it. 

“Hi. Name's Murphy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay murphamy! I love this pairing so I had to write something. I'm not overly happy with how this came out but I hope someone likes it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
